Kaayset
Description The rarely seen and remote capital city of the snow elf kingdom, Kaayset is a new discovery to most adventurers. The kingdom has only recently begun opening its doors to outsiders and inviting adventurers in to its walls. Until the Titan War, most southerners had never seen a snow elf, and many of the snow elves have not seen the outside world. The city is remote and unless using the teleportation circle, the paths up to it treacherous and difficult, but once one arrives in the city, the beauty of it is undeniable. The city sits on a shelf jutting out of the mountain, built over and around a steadily flowing waterfall. The surface of the waterfall freezes over in the winter, but below the water continues to flow. In summer it flows freely, and is the source of fresh water for the city. The royal palace is built over the lake in a feat of remarkable engineering, in fact all of the buildings here are quite impressive, built seemingly out of the earth itself and made to perfection, the architects of Kaayset are true masters of their trade. Unlike many elven creations, their work is not elaborate or delicate, but done with perfect and mathematical precision. When the snow elves erect a building, it is built to last through six months of vicious winter storms and unpredictable mountain weather. The city is edged by a tall, thick wall, and most buildings are built low to the ground and out of the wind. Few people have yards or in-ground gardens, but the snow elves are also masters of container gardening, maximizing the short growing season with well-lit indoor gardens and even vertical gardens up walls with carefully-placed windows. Glass is slightly higher cost this high in the mountains, so most homes have few glass windows, usually these are placed as skylights for the best effect. They cover their walls and floors in furs and woolen tapestries, blankets, curtains. and cushions to keep it warm, and the wealthier houses will have two sets - a warm and heavy set for winter and a lighter set for summer. Aside from the simple and precise building of the architecture here, the first thing most people notice are the bright and colourful clothes of the locals. While the city guard and the rangers have simple grey, white, or black leather armor, civilians dress in bright-coloured clothing, often mixing many colours and patterns together. Their homes and art are much the same, made with dyes from locals plants and animals, their blankets, coats and beadwork are stunning. Many snow elf artisans are experts with beads, they make them from stones, bone, wood, and anything else they can make a bead out of. Their beadwork is beautiful, usually patterns and symbols, but occasionally images of animals and people. Some beadwork is used to tell a story. The city has a large market district, this being the largest city in the region, where the teleporation circle is located. The higher end items can be foud closer to the river running through the city Current Government Kaayset is the seat of the king and queen of the snow elves. King Respen and Queen Esta rule the kingdom and the general consensus seems to be that they are doing a fine job of it. The snow elves are a practical people, concerned with having a roof over their heads and food for their families, and a little time to enjoy it all. The military is a very important part of the elves' culture, they serve to protect and maintain their lifestyle. The children of the king and queen may have a privileged life, but they are also expected to serve either in the military or as diplomats - no matter what they must prove that they are worthy of their title and accomplish something the people will respect. Day to Day Life Most snow elves spend their days either wandering the mountains as rangers and hunters, gathering food and supplies, or working at their crafts. Children learn tasks alongside their parents or as apprentices, sitting in the shops with the adults and being taught as they go. Many outsiders are surprised at the quiet and hardworking children of the snow elves, but when the day is done the children run freely and play loudly in safe spaces the rangers keep free of beasts and dangers. Points of Interest The royal palace over the waterfall is stunning, and while it requires a formal invitation to enter, its splendor can be enjoyed from the street along the pool. There is also a tall, narrow temple of Aerdrie Faenya designed to make beautiful sounds when the wind passes through the top of the tower. Uncle Vanorin's small and exclusive restoraunt is the highlight of many a noble's trip to Kaayset. Actually the grandfather of Queen Esta, he spends his days in his warm kitchen trying to invent new ways to cook what the rangers hunt and gather. Invitations to dine are only given as recommendations by Uncle Vanorin's trusted friends - and they are careful who they invite lest they find themselves in his bad books. History The snow elves are descendants of brave and adventurous moon elves who sought a living in the mountains. They were blessed by Angharradh's aspect Aerdrie Faenya, the goddess of storms and wind, and given the strength to survive in the harsh, cold mountains. They maintain a functioning relationship with the moon elves of the valley and the dwarves of the mountains, the three kingdoms having come together for the sake of mutual survival. They have lived in these mountains for thousands of years and have only recently been making their way out in to the world. They do not record much of their history in books, but oral traditions of storytelling that can be depicted in their art - such as murals, beadwork, or woven in to blankets or wall hangings. Rumors Interactions Most of the snow elves' interactions have been with their neighbours in the Three Kingdoms, and moon elves and dwarves may find themselves a little more warmly welcomed than other outsiders. The snow elves are often interpreted as haughty or standoffish, but in truth they are always reserved (even with each other) until someone earns their trust, and then they are the most hospitable and reliable friends one can have. Their relationship with the dwarven kingdom of Felfarthen is one of friendly competition - vying for the title of superior warriors and survivors of the harsh mountains. Their relationship with the moon elves of Sige Suoress is less friendly, the two elven kingdoms so different from one another it is strange that they have a common ancestry. Still, the Titan War proved that when matters are serious, the Three Kingdoms will unite - the snow elves joined the moon elf army as they moved for the first time out of the valley. Many snow elves died, but did so honorably and without shame, they are remembered for their efforts and considered heroes. The main issue the two elven societies have with one another is the use of magic. While the snow elves consider healing and nature spells to be simply a part of life, another gift of the gods that helps them survive, they see the arcane as the practice of indulgence; only people who have too much time on their hands can study magic that allows them to 'cheat' their way through menial tasks. Category:Cities Category:Laikka Category:Laikka Cities Category:Kingdom of Kaayset